


Cherries

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alley Cat Anna, Alley Cat Cas, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assault, Bobcat Ketch, Bombay Cas, British Shorthair Gabriel, Calico Anna, Disfigured Dean, Maine Coon Benny, Military Veteran Dean, Mountain Lion Dean, Multi, Omega Castiel, Saloon Girl Cas, Western, Wheelchair Bound Dean, Whore Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: A disfigured war vet and a whore find love in an Old West saloon called Cherries.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Historical AU





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Author Notes: This is all completely made up. The world, the military points, as well as the Old West. All completely inaccurate, and just whims of my mind.

**1860s, Old West Town of Tombstone**  
  
  
Alpha Dean Winchester was an honorably discharged military captain. The world was divided between the rage of war over territories, while the other half were innocents simply trying to live a full life. He had been in the middle of the war for much too long before his world was completely ripped from him. Even after three years, he still couldn’t remember exactly what had happened to him. He had woken up in the medical tent of a military camp, missing his left leg from the knee down and unable to see from his left eye.  
  
He had been later told he had been ‘lucky’. The first time he gazed into a reflection glass with his good eye, he had almost lost his own lunch. The left side of his body had suffered greatly. He was covered, if not decorated, with an onslaught of angry scars that reached his face, and he had three long, thick cuts across his left eyebrow and eye, which had been replaced with a white glass ball. With his left leg gone, he was now accustomed to getting around in a wicker wheelchair.  
  
  


 

His superiors had told him he had saved many during the ongoing war, yet Dean could only remember bits and pieces. He supposed it was better he didn’t. While he had been recovering in the medical tent, he had seen, heard and watched other military Alphas and Betas remember and relive the horrifying events they had lived through and witnessed from the raging war.

The Alpha Mountain Lion lived very simply, and every two weeks on Thursdays, when he received his pension check, Dean always spent it the same way: at an Omega Brothel called Cherries. It was the only thing in his life he looked forward to. He had no family to speak of, and no mate. Cherries was the place where many Alphas and Betas such as himself ended up. It was a place where one could forget all their problems, and be surrounded by the calming and soothing scent of a beautiful Omega one paid for.

Dean always paid for the whole night, and always with a particular Omega Alley Cat named Castiel. The staff knew Dean, and he’d had a standing 'reservation' every two weeks on Thursday with Castiel for the last three years. The beautiful Alley Cat was his friend/therapist/lover all in one, and Dean certainly never minded paying for it. Castiel was one of the few that hadn't 'reacted' to the sight of him. He knew that he was frightening. It had taken almost a whole year before Dean had actually gotten the nerve to be fully nude in front of the Omega, and bedded him.

For the first year, they had mainly spent their time together conversing. Dean had always felt lonely and a bit broken from his ordeal with losing his leg and how he now looked. He would finger and rim Castiel to completion, and had let the Omega pleasure him with his mouth a few times, yet he had still been too shell-shocked to fuck Castiel naked, not wanting the beauty with a shy smile and soft bright eyes to look at him in disgust or fear once he saw all of Dean's scars. However, Castiel hadn’t flinched and looked at him any differently at all. Instead, the Omega had surprised the Alpha and had caressed his every scar with gentle and soft hands followed by kisses. Dean had been so in awe. It was as if the Omega had been praying, willing each proof of hurt of his ordeal to go away.

Dean was completely entranced and bewitched by Castiel since the day they had met. The Alpha could admit that to himself, and in the deepest part of his heart. He knew he wasn’t exactly mating material, and while he could daydream for something he could never truly have, he could pretend every two weeks, for the whole night, that Castiel was his beloved mate. No one would be any wiser.

 

**######**

 

Gabriel was running the tallies of some of the regular patrons. He was keeping an eye on a recent new addition to the Omegas of Cherries, a red headed one named Anna. She was a bit conceited. She used her prowess and sexuality to attract as many clients as possible, which was a work of the trade. However, she hadn’t been making herself any new friends in the place when she would go out of her way to ‘steal’ some of the other Omegas’ regulars for her own. Gabriel thought of her as a trashy whore, really. He was the manager of Cherries, and he liked his Omegas to get along, but once in a while there was a troublesome one--and she was exactly that.

The sound of the wooden swing doors being pushed open gained the short Beta’s attention, and sure enough, Dean Winchester wheeled himself in. Gabriel smirked; it was Thursday, after all. As the Beta watched the old western veteran maneuver himself into the establishment, he remembered the first time the Alpha had ventured into Cherries. Gabriel had been horrified at the way his staff had reacted to the sight of Alpha Winchester. Wounded veterans weren't exactly something new to the Omegas at Cherries, but Dean had been one of the worst they had seen. The Omegas had all stayed away once they saw his face, if not downright stayed out of sight, while Dean had parked himself at a cocktail table to have a beer while he watched the Omegas stripping around the poles on the stages.

Gabriel had been about to give his Omegas a talking to when Castiel had just then returned from the store with Cherrie's Alpha escort, Benny. Benny was an Alpha Maine Coon, a big, burly, yet cuddly guy that protected the Omegas as well as Gabriel of Cherries. So if an Omega needed to wander over to the store or anywhere outside of the establishment, Benny escorted them. Gabriel hadn't even needed to say anything to Castiel, because the Omega had been rooted to the spot when his eyes had landed on the wheelchair-bound Alpha. Gabriel knew Castiel hadn't seen the Alpha's face yet with his unnerving glass eye, but with the look of compassion on Castiel's face, the Beta had found himself staying quiet. He watched as the Alley Cat took off his coat, made sure his state of dress (or rather few skimpy clothes) were presentable, and sashayed over to the Alpha Mountain Lion.

Castiel had clearly made quite the impression on the Alpha. Three years later, and the Alpha still came, and only for Castiel. The Alpha had even brought Castiel flowers and/or gifts for his birthday/Christmas/Valentines Day. Gabriel looked over at the time holder as Dean wheeled himself over to the desk.

"Hello, Winchester. Cassie is running a little late with his current client. You can go watch the dancers while you wait, have a drink on the house," Gabriel told him, already putting in Dean's account through the charge for the night. Dean grunted with a nod; his cowboy hat hid most of his face as his jaw clenched a bit. Castiel was never late usually.

Dean obviously knew what the pretty cat did for work, yet it didn't change the fact that he hated the thought of anyone else touching him. The staff knew Dean and brought him his whiskey. They also all knew who he was there for. The veteran Mountain Lion was always polite, with nods or hellos, but had never bothered to speak to anyone but Castiel. Gabriel had tried to get him to talk, but the most he was ever able to get out of him was a smirk or nod, if not a shrug.

As Gabriel was about to hand him his receipt, a hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey handsome, I'm available. You don't have to wait for some fun." Dean turned to find a red headed female Omega Cat giving him a sultry smile. To her credit, she didn't flinch or balk at the sight of his scarred face.

"I'll wait, thanks." Dean gruffed, barely sparing her a glance before he maneuvered his wheels over to the stage area.

"Don't bother, he's Cassie's regular," Gabriel informed Anna with a sharp glare. She rolled her eyes at him.

She had been there for a few weeks, and she had already managed to 'steal' some of the other veteran Omegas' regular customers. She couldn’t see why she couldn't grab this one too, especially since he was crippled. For a _professional_ such as herself, it meant 'wounded ego that needed to be pet'. "So? Cassie is busy. Besides, he'll like me much better," Anna assured the Beta.

"Anna, that's Alpha Winchester. He won't go with you," Gabriel told her sternly, as he tried to keep his tone low even though the piano music was loud, and no one could really hear them.

Anna looked at him with eyebrows raised. She had heard about Alpha Winchester from the other Omegas. Loyal to Castiel for the last three years. Wouldn’t go with anyone else. She was even told that when Castiel had been sick, or was unavailable because he was going through his heat, the Alpha brought him soup when sick, and when Castiel was off his heat, the Alpha had brought him chocolates, because most Omegas _loved_ sweets after their heats, and Castiel did as well. Anna had to admit she had been a bit skeptical, if not jealous and suspicious. An Alpha catering solely to a single Omega surely meant he could be charitable to more than one, couldn’t it?

She smirked as Gabriel glared at her. "So that's the smitten Alpha. Well, we Omegas are thought to share. I certainly wouldn't mind getting some of that attention. Meg did say that Castiel is extremely loud when Winchester beds him. I'd like to find out how loud he can get me to moan." And with that, Anna headed towards the war veteran.

Just as she reached Dean, a distressed yelp sounded from the stairs behind her. The sound had many patrons and workers turning to find Castiel rushing down the stairs, half undressed from his silk robe, with a very angry looking Alpha Bobcat following close behind him.

Dean quickly wheeled past Anna towards Castiel, and as the Omega got closer, Dean could see that he had blood on the side of his mouth, and a bruise was forming on his cheek.

Castiel saw Dean, and hurried to get to the Alpha. He had been looking forward to today, knowing he would get his evening with the scarred Alpha that held his heart. Seeing him there waiting for him as he reeked of fear, Castiel couldn’t suppress the sheer happiness and relief he felt at seeing him.The Alpha Mountain Lion ushered Castiel to stand behind his chair while Gabriel rounded the counter to look Castiel over, leaving Dean to face the angry Alpha that stopped just short of Dean.

"You fucking whore! I say when we are done! I don't give a fuck about other clients waiting for you!" the Alpha Bobcat barked. His shirt was still unbuttoned, jeans still undone, and he was panting angrily.

"You already owe more money Ketch, you went over your paid time," Gabriel growled at him, momentarily distracting the brute. The Bobcat growled at the Beta and started to reach for Castiel. "I'm not done with the whore!" Ketch repeated, as he attempted to try and step around the wheelchair.

In a flash, Dean was up on his good leg, his thick and long tail steadying him as he towered over the other Alpha that was now looking at him, shocked. Dean's disfigured left eye stalled the Bobcat just enough for the Mountain Lion to bare his impressive fangs, and his right eye turned a dangerous Alpha red. "You are done." Dean's voice was eerie; calm and deep, which held a powerful authoritative tone that everyone near him felt. All three Omegas behind him shivered.

The Alpha was stumped and momentarily dazed by the dominance of the disfigured Alpha. The brute glanced Dean up and down and snorted, doing exactly what Dean knew he would--severely underestimate his ability to fight. Dean may have been missing a part of his leg, and missing an eye; however, he was anything but helpless. When the dumb Bobcat tried to shove him and Dean didn't move an inch, he glanced up at Dean with unbidden fear as Dean smiled the most predatory grin at him. Instead of backing out gracefully, the brute wanted to stay macho, and he took a swing at Dean. Dean blocked it easily, decking him square in the face with his right hand, and then leveling a punch straight to the gut. It was followed by an open palm hit right to his throat. Ketch fell to the ground gasping for breath and writhing in pain. Just then Benny finally showed up, glancing at Dean and giving him a curt nod in thanks, and grabbed the beaten up Alpha to throw him out of Cherries.

Dean had used his mighty tail to keep him in place against his wheelchair and for balance when the Alpha came at him. Castiel rushed into Dean's arms then, needing to feel safe as well as calm down the riled up Alpha. Dean calmed almost as soon as the Omega was in his arms. His jasmine scent embedded itself into Dean's nose, and he relaxed.

Castiel looked at him with sheer adoration. Dean was strong and good. He was sweet to Castiel, and treated him with respect the Bombay Cas wasn’t accustomed to ever having. Sex was always amazing. Even when Dean would just please him with his mouth and fingers, the Alpha would solely concentrate on Castiel's pleasure, which again, was unusual in his field of 'work'. Sometimes they had sex for hours, hard and fast or slow and deep. Dean always stayed the night no matter what, and sometimes, Castiel had to carefully wake him while Dean was having a nightmare from the war. He wished they had met differently and that they could run away, but they both knew their place in the world. He was a whore, meant to please soldiers of the war, and Dean was a soldier--a retired and honorably discharged one at that. Dean had saved some people and killed others, and Castiel felt privileged that he could bring the Alpha that gave so much of himself some kind of comfort. Dean was his own personal hero; not that he would ever outright tell the Alpha, but he was. And just now, the Alpha had come to his rescue without any hesitation. Castiel found himself purring as the Mountain Lion gently caressed his cheek.

Gabriel and Anna, along with a few patrons and Omegas that had seen the ordeal, were all staring at Dean with wide, shocked expressions. Most were a bit awestruck, as the disabled and disfigured Alpha had easily and quickly disposed of the brute Ketch.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked softly, his hands cupping Castiel's face gently to look at his bruise and the tiny cut on his bottom lip in the corner. Those big bright blues looked up at him with so much awe, Dean was a bit taken aback. The Omega's eyes were so expressive that they had captured Dean's heart the first time he had looked into them. Castiel nodded, placing his left hand over Dean's that rested on his hurt cheek, while he kept his other hand on Dean's chest. The Alpha smirked as the Cat started to purr, his sleek black tail dancing happily behind him.

"I'm fine; thank you, Dean." Castiel gave him a shy smile. After knowing Dean all this time, he still felt like a shy teen Omega around him. He always had, and now that he had seen Dean fight like that with all that Alpha dominance, he was incredibly turned on as well as even more in love with the Alpha--not to mention thankful. "I need to bathe. Do you want to wait here or in my room?" Castiel asked, as he spotted the Beta maid leaving his room with the used sheets. He was grateful she had quickly slipped in to clean his room amidst the chaos.

"I'll wait in your room," Dean agreed, he sat back down into his chair, and Castiel started towards the elevators. The Omega kept his right hand on Dean's shoulder as they went while they spoke softly to one another. Their tails intertwined as they swayed.

Anna was still staring at the whole display as Gabriel snorted next to her. "I told you. Don't bother when it comes to Alpha Winchester. Cassie's ass is the only one he wants," Gabriel told her, as he returned behind the counter to file the assault report that had just happened.

It was never a dull moment at Cherries’ Saloon.

 

**End**

Bonus pic of Dean with his hat by the lovely Diminuel!

  



End file.
